


The New Kid

by generalboredomnstuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Male Character, Gay Peter Parker, Gen, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sexual Orientation, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalboredomnstuff/pseuds/generalboredomnstuff
Summary: Ethan absolutely loathed New York for many reasons. Mainly by the fact that he didn't move out here by choice. After being outed by the jocks in his school back home, it was decided that for his safety, he was to live with his father in New York. In Queens to be exact. He hated everything about New York, the noise level, the food, and especially the people. Until he meets Peter Parker. The two boys meet by chance after being assigned to work together on a history project. What starts out as an awkward and terse friendship, blossoms into something more. For once, Ethan is starting to be 'ok' again. When a mysterious villain begins targeting Ethan, the line of work and pleasure begins to get very blurry for Peter.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. The Midtown School of Science and Technology

**I - The Midtown School of Science and Technology**

* * *

Ethan has absolutely never wanted to die more than in this moment. Here he was, standing in front of his American History class being forced to give an introduction about himself. It was late September, yet the temperature didn't suggest so. It was a balmy 73 in New York today, call it Indian Summer or Climate Change. Your pick. 

"Hi, I'm Ethan Wagner, I'm a Freshman from Wisconsin." He grits out, sounding as neutral as he could be. The teacher welcomed him and asked the class to say hello to him. Which was somehow worse than having 'Happy Birthday' sung to you. The teacher, Mr. Johnson, directed him to seat in the back corner of the room by the window. He sat down and took out his notebook, trying to not focus on some of the stares he was getting. He didn't blend in super well, his short brown hair gave way to his 'Any Functioning Adult 2020' shirt with his black jeans and white converse. He sighed quietly, waiting for this class period to be over. Soon enough, the bell rang and he closed his notebook, quickly gathering his things and trying to leave the room early. 

"Ah - excuse me would Ethan, Peter, MJ, and Ned please see me before you leave!" Mr. Johnson yelled to the now standing group of students. Ethan sighed and gathered around Mr. Johnson's desk, watching as the other three students stood by him. Ethan crossed his arms across his chest, annoyed he was already called to the desk on the first day.

"Since Ethan transferred here a couple weeks into the semester, and you are the only group of three for the history project, I'm gonna steal...", Mr. Johnson looks at the trio carefully before looking back at Ethan, "Peter, you are Ethan's new partner for the project. I suggest you exchange information to keep in contact for the rest of the semester." He then dismisses the group. MJ and Ned leave the room, while Ethan scribbles down his number and gives it to Peter before shuffling off to his next class period. 

God he hated this school.

***

The lunch bell rang and Ethan sighed as he grabbed his sack lunch and found an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. It was a simple lunch; a pb&j, an apple, some chips, and a La Croix. He cracked open his drink and took a quick swig before pulling out his phone. He saw reassuring texts from his mom and his friends from back home.

**FROM: Hails <3: ** _Hey hoeass! Hope your new school is treating you well, I miss you a lot, Verona isn't the same without you! I'm staging a walkout in your honor this week idgaf if I get suspended. Love you!_

**TO: Hails <3:** _Hailey omfg you can't get suspended bc of me lmao. Um, Midtown is ok ig. I got assigned to this history group with a guy named Peter. He's cute enough lol. I'll call you after school. Also NYC sucks, I saw 3 rats and two piles of upchuck on the MTA today. -3/10._

Ethan puts his phone away and plugs his headphones in, and volume up, trying to drown out the clamor of the cafeteria. He finishes his lunch and looks up from the table to see Peter and Ned looking at him. They quickly duck their heads down to their tray, making it obvious. Ethan just rolled his eyes and threw the paper bag which once held his lunch into the trash. He makes his way to his next class: Chemistry. 

***

Ethan wasn't horrible at chemistry, in fact he was quite good at it. It had nothing to do with being smart, and everything to do with following rules. He liked that about chemistry, at least something in his life has structure. There was only one lab bench open, situated in the middle of the room. Thankfully, as the room filled with post-lunch coma students, it appeared he would have the bench to himself. Ethan was very grateful, he just wanted to coast through the next four years with little to no social interaction. As luck would have it, they just finished up with a section, which meant (apparently) that everyone had to get new partners. Ethan sighed as he sat at his lab bench, drawing absently in his notebook margins. 

"I-Is this seat taken?" He hears a voice call from his right. Ethan looks up to reveal an anxious Peter Parker, his cheeks appearing a little rosy. Ethan offers the chair to him silently and goes back to drawing. Ethan did a quick scan of the room to try and find Peter's friend - what was his name, Ed? Ted? - whatever. Whatever his name was sat next to some blonde girl, they looked to be deep in conversation, probably over homecoming which was coming in three weeks. The teacher, Mrs. Reed, started her lecture on the layout of the periodic table, and Ethan tuned out, day dreaming of being back home. He glanced over to Peter, who kept leaning over the side and opening the side compartment of the bench than scribbling in what appeared to be a second lab notebook underneath his first one.

"Are you making a bomb or something?" Ethan asked, causing Peter to be startled and look at him. He shook his head vigorously and gave a cheeky smile, becoming flustered.

"Relax dude, I'm just saying if it's a bomb you gotta promise to blow me up first." He replied, offering a slight smile as a peace offering. Peter smiled back and chuckled, before tuning back into lecture. Alex dared to look at his phone to see a text from his dad.

**FROM: Shitbag (aka dad):** _Hey E, hope your first day is going well, work is running late @ SI, there's leftovers in the fridge._

Ethan sighed. Nothing had changed. The whole reason his parents got divorced was because his father is a Type-A workaholic, yeah he made good money, but that didn't matter. All Ethan wanted was his father. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and waited for the end of class.

***

By 3:30, the bell had already rung, meaning his first torturous day at Midtown was over. This time, Ethan practically ran to his locker and grabbed his backpack, shoving his notebook and textbooks in and zipping it shut. He slung it over his shoulder and turned around, heading for the set of double doors which would lead to his freedom. He slid his headphones on and turned the volume up, zoning out before his stop came up. Departing the MTA, he walked back to his father's apartment. Since his father worked for Stark Industries, he got paid a hefty amount meaning his apartment was nice compared to what people usually think of when they think of New York apartments. There were three bedrooms and two baths, which was nice for both Ethan and his dad. It was spacious, and with an in-unit washer and dryer. Ethan plopped on his bed, closing his eyes for a second before his phone beeped.

**FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _Hey! It's Peter, wanna get a crack on our history project? The first outline is due next week._

Ethan sighed and saved Peter's info in his phone. Begrudgingly, he typed a 'sure' in response. Peter responded almost instantly. 

**FROM: PETER:** _Ok! Wanna come over around 6? My aunt doesn't know how to cook so we're ordering pizza, want some?_

Ethan gave a slight smile and responded 'yes' to Peter. He set his alarm for 5:30, giving himself a 2 hour window to nap. Tired from his first day, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 


	2. Watergate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ethan and Peter start their history project, their awkward repertoire quickly falls apart as Peter starts to get too nosy for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was stuck with Midterms, Spring Break, and now the Coronavirus, I'll try and be more frequent with updates. Thanks for all the love!

**II - Watergate**

* * *

Ethan and Peter sat in near silence in Peter's room. They were both brainstorming ideas for their project, the only noise was the radio blasting the Top 40 from a station in New York. Peter laid on his bed, his feet crossed in the air, and Ethan was sitting up against a wall, combing the history textbook for some idea they could do. Peter was on his laptop, his brows furrowed in concentration. A half eaten pizza box was open in between the two boys.

"What about the fall of the Soviet Union?" Ethan asked, looking up at the boy on the bed. Peter shrugged.

"I don't know, I feel like people already know a lot about that." Peter said, flipping to his back, his head banging off the bed. Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Peter, I've looked through every single historical event in this damn textbook let's just pick one." Ethan says in frustration, closing the book and throwing his head against the wall.

"What was the idea you had from the 70s? It was like a huge scandal or something." He said, flipping to lie on his back, his head dangling off the edge of his bed with his brown hair falling off his forehead.

"You mean Watergate? Literally the worst thing to ever happen in American politics?" Ethan said, dumbfounded by Peter's stupidity in history. This boy could probably start a particle accelerator in his own room but didn't know the worst event to happen in modern U.S. politics? God, Ethan hated STEM people. How did he end up at the science and technology school? Oh right. His dad basically paid his way in, hoping to push Ethan away from the liberal arts to a more science/math minded field. Jokes on him though, because Midtown has one of the best liberal arts department in the state of New York.

"Yeah that one, let's do that, it seems interesting." Ethan nodded and started a Google doc, sharing it with Peter. He typed 'Watergate' in bold letters on the top and closed his computer.

"Alright, that's enough work for tonight." He says, rubbing his eyes. It was already 8 o'clock and Ethan still had to catch the train home and call his mom in Wisconsin.

"Can I ask you a question?" Peter asks, flipping back on his stomach facing Ethan. 

"You just did." Ethan responds, cracking his neck and looking at Peter. He seemed a little nervous now, on edge almost. As if the next words out of his mouth would hurt him. Peter chuckles at Ethan's response and asks his question anyway.

"Why did you transfer to Midtown?" He asks, gnawing on the inside of his lip. Ethan sucks in a deep breath and crosses his legs. He looks down at the floor then back up at Peter.

"Some shit went down before the start of this year back in my hometown. So it was a mutual decision between my parents and I that I spend my Freshman year with my dad here, in New York." Ethan answered, not really wanting to go more in depth than that to Peter, especially since they just met. Peter nodded and picks some lint off of his duvet.

"Y-you know, the reason I live with my Aunt is because both of my parents are dead... S-so I know a little about how fucked up families can be." Peter offers Ethan a small smile and Ethan gives the smile right back. Both of them sit there for a moment, commiserating on their fucked up family lives. The silence is broken by a text from Ethan's dad.

 **FROM: Shitbag (aka Dad):** _The Boss is sending me to LA for the weekend... I'll leave money on the counter for you._

Ethan bit his lip and sighed, giving his dad a thumbs up emoji in reply. It wasn't unusual for Ethan's dad to be dispatched around the country and the world in lieu of Tony Stark or Pepper Potts, he was the COO of Stark Industries after all. This was the job that led to the decline of Ethan's parent's marriage. With his dad spending more and more time in New York before his mom eventually divorced him. Before Stark Industries, he had been a regular business man that worked a 9 to 5 job. He was attentive to his kids and his wife. That all changed after the death of Tony's co-CEO in 2008. Ethan's dad applied as a long shot candidate, but then soon he was a finalist, then he was the new COO. Tony liked him and I guess that's all that mattered. Well, that and his dad's massive paycheck. Still, there are days where Ethan would trade anything to have his dad back in his life, and to be back in Verona. 

Peter picked up on Ethan's body language.

"Is everything all right Ethan?" He asked timidly, not wanting to pry too hard into the boy's private life. They had just met earlier today, and Peter didn't want to press the buttons on a touchy subject.

Ethan looks up and offers Peter a small smile, nodding his head.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine. It's just- My dad's work makes him travel a lot... So he's leaving me alone for my first weekend in New York." He replies. Shoving his phone in his pocket. 

"U-um if you want company I could come over on Saturday? Maybe I could take you on a tour of Queens?" Peter suggested. He knew all the nooks and little spots in his borough, part of it from being a born and raised New Yorker, the other part from swinging around the neighborhood as Spider-Man. Ethan nods his head and blushes the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, I would like that." Ethan stands up, putting his computer in his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He flattens out his shirt and pants and searches his pockets for his wallet and keys. Ethan didn't really take to new people that well, but Peter seemed nice enough. Ethan walks to the door, with Peter following right behind him. Ethan turns around and offers Peter a small smile.

"Thanks for having me over tonight, I'll uh, see you tomorrow." He says, opening the door and waving goodbye to Peter. Peter waved back and closed the door. His heart was beating fast, and he felt heavy in his stomach. This was a foreign feeling to him, but he brushed it off as a combination of being tired and some bad ingredient on the pizza. Little did he know that Ethan was feeling the same thing. But it wasn't the pizza, or the tiredness, it was love. 


	3. The Concrete Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ethan spend the day in Manhattan, doing all the touristy things to get Ethan accustomed to the New York way of living. Peter spends the night at Ethan's apartment.

**III - The Concrete Jungle**

* * *

Saturday could not come fast enough for Peter. Not only would he be able to spend more time on patrol, but he would also spend the day with Ethan. Speaking of Ethan, the two had gotten closer his first week at Midtown. They had almost all their classes together and as much as Ethan hated to admit it, whenever he was around Peter he felt the walls he so beautifully crafted starting to slowly fall down. Peter just had the aura around him, he was sweet, caring, a little anxious, and dare Ethan say it, he was cute. 

Saturday seemed to usher in the first sign of the impending winter. With temperatures taking a dip into the low 60s, Ethan dressed in his dark jeans, black crew neck sweater, and white converse. He swept his brown hair to the side and did a double check of his pockets for his phone and wallet. At that moment, his apartment buzzer went off, indicating Peter was in the lobby. Ethan buzzed for him to come up. The two had planned for Peter to spend the night and watch a movie. Ethan heard a knock at the door and threw it open, revealing Peter Parker, adorably dressed in khakis, a white undershirt and an unbuttoned patterned shirt. 

"Hey Peter! You ready for today?" Ethan asked, beckoning for Peter to come in. Peter gasped as how huge and modern Ethan's apartment was, with a view of the Manhattan skyline. Peter nodded, still starstruck by the apartment. Ethan put Peter's duffel bag on his bed and then the two were off to explore the city. Peter did his best to explain how the MTA worked, but all the names of the trains got Ethan confused. 

"So you've lived in New York your whole life?" Ethan asked. He still wasn't adjusting to life in NYC that well. He still wasn't used to the sounds of the city. Peter nodded.

"Yep. Although my Aunt May and I don't visit Manhattan too often. We just stay in Queens. Is this your first time ever in New York?" Peter replied as the train sped up, they were crossing the East River now. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, I mean we took trips to other parts of the country, but never to New York, especially after the alien thing in 2012. My dad's work often gave us a reason to go to Los Angeles every once in a while." Ethan replied. Peter quirked his head to the side.

"What does your dad do?" He asked, curious. Ethan sighed and sat back into the old and dilapidated subway seat.

"He's the COO for Stark Industries. Since part of their headquarters is still out near LA, we would just go with him as a little vacation. Sometimes we even visited D.C. when he was sent there by the Big Man himself." Ethan said. Peter just sat there shocked. Of course Ethan had a connection with Mr. Stark - it seems he could never escape him. 

"Y-Your dad works with Mr- I mean Tony Stark?" Peter asked dumbfounded. Ethan's cheeks turned a bright red and nodded sheepishly. 

"Yeah, he got the job in 2013? I think. He's been Mr. Stark's right hand man for sometime, he even had our family over for dinner a couple times, but I doubt he'd remember me." Ethan said. He didn't like to bring up his dad and his connection to Tony, he didn't want to get taken advantage of for it. But with Peter it just seemed so natural, the two just got each other.

The train pulled up to their stop and Peter lead the way, being a native New Yorker and all. Their first stop was in the Financial District, to pay tribute to the people who lost their life in 9/11. They were too young to remember the attacks, but they would watch news footage from that day in class and ask their parents about that fateful day in early September, much like the day they were experiencing now. After, they caught the ferry to the Statue of Liberty, taking cheesy pictures in front of Lady Liberty herself. Ethan even got one of those touristy foam Liberty crown and torch from the gift shop. He snapped a picture of himself with his crown and torch with Peter posted it to his Snapchat story. The two ferried back to Manhattan and decided to find a nice restaurant. Eventually they settle on one near Rockefeller Plaza which is coincidentally near Stark Tower. Ethan ordered the Chicken Alfredo and Ethan ordered a New York style pizza.

"I'm having a really good time today Peter." Ethan says, giving him a soft smile. Peter smiles right back at him, blush creeping up on both of their faces.

"After this we could go to Central Park and maybe the Museum of Natural History if we have time." Peter suggests, Ethan nods enthusiastically, slurping down delicious noodles.

After a terse fight over the bill (Ethan won, he's stubborn like that), the two set off for Central Park. Ethan really underestimated how big the Park is, he's seen pictures but it doesn't capture the full beauty of it. The trees were still green, but the leaves on top were beginning their transition to the beautiful fall hues. They walk a little, admiring the Jacqueline Kennedy Reservoir and the family of ducks that haven't yet migrated south yet. They sit on bench, watching the people walk by. Ethan doesn't know it, but Peter snaps a couple pictures of Ethan. He wasn't trying to be creepy or anything, he wanted a pic to send to MJ and Ned... and maybe as a screensaver later. After sitting in the park for an hour, the air started to cool and they both mutually decided that they were too tired. Plus the train ride was going to last roughly 45 minutes. On the train, Peter closed his eyes and laid his head on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan was internally screaming, this was the closest Peter and him had been so far, and as much as he enjoyed this moment, he had to wake him when the train approached their stop. 

:"Wake up sleepy head." Ethan says, rustling a soft groan out of Peter. Ethan chuckled as a very tired Peter rubbed his eyes open. They walked all over Manhattan it seemed and Ethan's feet were killing him. Leaving the station, it took all of the strength Ethan had to keep walking to the apartment. It was starting to get dark outside and the pair was glad that they were now in the safety of Ethan's apartment. 

"We only have the two bedrooms, the third bedroom is my dad's office, so um, I can sleep on the couch if you want the bed." Ethan awkwardly offers. Peter blushes and stutters out a protest.

"N-no I-I can sleep on the c-couch. It is your room a-after all." Peter rebukes. Ethan rolls his eyes and chuckles. Both of them were uniquely stubborn, Ethan was an Aries after all... 

"Ok, but you're the guest, and therefore YOU should sleep in my bed, it's more comfortable than the couch." Ethan says, his pajamas was an old Milwaukee Brewer's T-Shirt about two sizes too big on him and his running shorts. Peter's was red pattered pajama pants and a blue shirt. 

"W-Well maybe we could compromise...?" Peter mumbles out, barely audible. Ethan furrows his brow before realization hits in; he takes a deep breath and guides Peter to the bed. He pats the left side of the bed for Peter to lay down. There was an awkward six inch gap between the two, suddenly, Ethan scoots closer to Peter, their hands briefly touching. The tension in the room was palpable, not just awkwardness, but a hint of sexual tension too. Ethan's heart was pounding, Peter sensed this and slowly moved to hold his hand. He glances up at Ethan and feels him curl his fingers around his. His heart rate slows a little. Peter decides to take this new wave of confidence a bit further. He repositions himself to be above Ethan, looking into his brown eyes. The room was dark, the only light coming from the window; the only noise the soft drum of the city. 

"Can I try something?" Peter asks, barely audible. Ethan nods, his heart rate quickening again. Slowly, Peter leans down, placing his lips against Ethan's. The feeling was electric, never had either of them experienced as something as hot and passionate as this. It was pure ecstasy, the way Peter's lips molded to Ethan's, as if they were made for each other. 


End file.
